5.13 Das Imperium schlägt zurück
„'Das Imperium schlägt zurück'“ (Original: „''Some Like It Hoth''“) ist die 13. Episode der 5. Staffel von Lost, und die 99. der kompletten Serie. In der Folge wird Miles′ Kindheit erzählt, und die Umstände, wie er auf die Insel kam, werden enthüllt. Handlung Rückblick thumb|left|250px|Der kleine Miles „hört“ tote Menschen. Eine Frau sieht sich eine Wohnung an und spricht mit dem Vermieter. Auf dessen Frage hin antwortet sie, dass diese Wohnung für sie alleine gedacht sei, und sie keinen Mann habe. Als dann jedoch ihr Sohn eintritt, gibt sie zu, dass er mit ihr wohnen soll. Der Sohn, Miles, fragt seine Mutter nach ein wenig Geld für einen Süßigkeitenautomaten. Als sie ihm das Geld gibt und er fröhlich losstürmt, ruft sie ihm hinterher, dass er nicht rennen solle. Auf dem Weg fühlt sich Miles zu einem der Apartments hingezogen. Er geht hin und legt seine Hand auf die Tür, zieht sie aber sogleich zurück. Zielsicher greift er nach dem versteckten Schlüssel unter einem Ton-Hasen und öffnet die Tür. Als seine Mutter gerade dabei ist, einen Scheck auszufüllen, schreit Miles nach ihr. Sie und der Vermieter eilen zu dem Apartment; Ein Mann liegt regungslos auf dem Boden, Miles steht verstört am anderen Ende des Raumes. Er sagt, dass der Mann ihm von Kimberley erzählt habe. Der Vermieter bestätigt, dass es sich um die Frau des Mannes gehandelt habe, die vor einem Jahr gestorben sei. Als seine Mutter geschockt einen Schritt nach hinten macht, hält sich Miles die Ohren zu und schreit, dass er den Mann immer noch hören könne. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|Miles kontrolliert die Monitore. Miles sitzt in der Überwachungsstation, als Sawyer ihn per Walkie-Talkie kontaktiert. Er befiehlt ihm, das Überwachungsvideo zu löschen, auf denen zu sehen ist, wie Sawyer und Kate den Sonarzaun ausschalten um Ben zu den Feinden zu bringen. Miles will die Kassette gerade an sich nehmen, als Horace in das Büro stürmt. Er sucht nach LaFleur, und Miles kann ihn stotternd davon überzeugen, dass Sawyer zur Zeit auf der Suche nach Sayid ist. Horace weiht daraufhin Miles in den „Circle of Trust“ ein. Er weist ihn an, zum Punkt 3/34 zu fahren, um dort Radzinsky zu treffen. Er gibt Miles ein schwarzes Paket, dafür soll er später etwas anderes bekommen, das er wiederum Horace bringen soll. Miles fragt, ob es sich bei 3/34 nicht um das Gebiet der Feinde handelt, worauf hin ihn Horace im „Circle of Trust“ willkommen heißt. Miles fährt los, während die Kassette noch im Rekorder steckt. thumb|left|250px|Der Tote heißt [[Alvarez.]] Mit einem DHARMA-Bus fährt Miles zu den angegebenen Koordinaten, als plötzlich Radzinsky vor dem Fahrzeug auf die Straße springt, und Miles mit einem Gewehr bedroht. Dieser gibt an, anstelle von LaFleur gekommen zu sein. Er überbringt das schwarze Paket, woraufhin Radzinsky in Richtung Dschungel pfeift. Es kommen zwei Männer mit Sturzhelmen zwischen den Bäumen hervor, die einen Dritten auf einer Bare tragen. Dieser scheint eine Art Schusswunde auf der Stirn zu haben. Miles fragt Radzinsky was passiert sei, jedoch sagt dieser lediglich, dass es einen Unfall gegeben habe. Die Arbeiter packen den Toten in den von Miles mitgebrachten Leichensack und laden den Körper in den Wagen. Miles setzt sich hinter das Lenkrad und dreht sich zu dem Toten um. Er öffnet den Leichensack und fragt den verstorbenen Arbeiter, was wirklich passiert ist. Rückblick thumb|250px|Miles Mutter Lara ist sehr krank. Ein junger Miles mit gestylten Haaren und einigen Piercings im Gesicht klopft an Tür Nummer 7 im bereits bekannten Apartment-Komplex. Eine Frau öffnet, und tritt Miles skeptisch entgegen. Dieser sagt, dass er sie sehen will, und tritt ein. Im Schlafzimmer liegt eine von langer Krankheit gezeichnete Lara. Sie kann kaum die Augen öffnen und die Haare fallen ihr aus. Lara ist froh, ihren Sohn zu sehen. Dieser möchte von seiner Mutter wissen, warum er so ist, wie er ist. Außerdem fragt er, warum seine Mutter nie von seinem Vater erzählt habe. Lara gibt an, dass dieser sich nie um sie gekümmert habe. Miles will wissen, wo er ist, jedoch sagt Lara, dass er schon lange tot sei und sie raus schmiss, als Miles noch klein war. Er möchte wissen, wo sein Körper liegt, Lara sagt aber, dass Miles dort nie hin käme. Auf der Insel Als Miles das Sicherheitsbüro betritt, telefoniert Horace mit Pierre Chang. Horace sagt, dass wenn es von Elektromagnetismus verursacht worden sei, sie es wissen müssten. Daraufhin fordert Chang, dass der Tote, Alvarez, sofort zur Orchidee gebracht wird. Miles weigert sich zunächst, willigt dann aber ein. Draußen beim Fuhrpark öffnet Hurley den Kofferraum von Miles′ Wagen. Er lädt einige Kisten mit Mittagessen für die Arbeiter ein. Miles schafft es nicht, Hurley abzuwimmeln und nimmt in daraufhin mit. Juliet steht in der Krankenstation, als Kate eintritt. Sie berichtet von der Übergabe und dankt Juliet dafür, dass sie Sawyer hinterher geschickt hat. Plötzlich tritt Roger ein, und will wissen, wo sich sein Sohn befindet. Juliet gibt an, für 10 Minuten die Station verlassen zu haben, und danach sei Ben verschwunden gewesen. Mit der Ankündigung, zur Sicherheitsabteilung zu gehen, stürmt Roger nach draußen. thumb|250px|left|Hurley findet den Leichensack. Auf dem Weg zur Orchidee schreibt Hurley etwas in ein Notizbuch, als er einen unangenehmen Geruch bemerkt. Miles sagt, dass er damit nichts zu tun habe, und der Geruch womöglich von Hurleys Sandwiches käme. Daraufhin bekommt dieser Angst, dass sein Essen schlecht geworden wäre, und bringt Miles dazu, den Wagen anzuhalten. Auf der Suche nach der Quelle des Gestanks findet Hurley den Leichensack und berichtet Miles geschockt davon. Dieser reagiert gelassen und erzählt, dass es sich bei den Mann um Alvarez handele, welcher dabei war ein Loch zu graben, und an eine gewissen Andrea dachte, als sich eine seiner Füllungen lockerte und ihm nach oben durch das Gehirn schoss. Hurley will wissen, woher Miles all dies weiß und fragt, ob er mit Toten reden könne, schließlich könne er das auch. Rückblick thumb|250px|Miles will Howard Grays toten Sohn kontaktieren. Miles sitzt mit einem Mann, Howard Gray, in dessen Garten. Der Mann erzählt ihm, dass sein Sohn bei einem Autounfall ums Leben kam und möchte nun, dass Miles ihn kontaktiert. Miles erkundigt sich, wo der Sohn begraben liegt. Jedoch antwortet der Vater, dass er eingeäschert wurde und dann auf dem Football-Feld verteilt wurde. Miles gibt zu, dass er nur mit Leichen kommunizieren könne, jedoch will der Mann davon nichts wissen. Er möchte, dass Miles seinen Sohn fragt, ob dieser gewusst habe, dass sein Vater ihn liebt. Miles sagt, dass dies teurer wäre, woraufhin der Mann ihm noch mehr Geld gibt. Miles greift Howards Hände und fragt scheinbar bei dem Sohn nach, bevor er dem Vater eine positive Antwort gibt. Daraufhin verlässt er schnell das Grundstück. Vor dem Haus wartet Naomi Dorrit auf ihn. Sie erzählt, dass ihr Auftraggeber Miles′ einzigartige Fähigkeiten in Anspruch nehmen möchte. Die beiden verabreden sich für einen späteren Zeitpunkt in einem Restaurant. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|Kate will Roger Mut machen. Roger sitzt auf einer der Schaukeln bei den Häusern. Kate kommt auf ihn zu und will Roger Mut machen. Sie sei sich sicher, dass sich die Lage bald normalisiere und es Ben gut gehen werde. Roger kommt die Sache komisch vor und wirft Kate vor, etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes zu tun zu haben. thumb|250px|left|Pierre Chang redet − ohne es zu wissen − mit seinem Sohn. Während Hurley sein Notizbuch vor sich hat, redet er mit Miles darüber, dass auch er mit Toten sprechen kann. Er sehe die Personen vor sich, um dann mit ihnen zu reden. Miles sagt, dass das so nicht funktioniere, wodurch er sich verrät. Er berichtet dann, dass er mit einer Art Sinn herausfinden würde, was im letzten Moment mit einer Person geschehen sei, bevor diese starb. Als sie bei der Orchidee ankommen, kommt sofort Pierre Chang auf sie zu. Als er herausfindet, dass Hurley von der Leiche weiß, droht er diesem, ihn auf die Hydra-Insel zu den Eisbären zu schicken. Chang weist zwei Männer an, den Leichensack mit ins Innere der Station zu nehmen. Hurley sagt Miles, dass Chang ein Idiot sei, woraufhin dieser erzählt, dass dieser Idiot sein Vater sei. Rückblick Im Keller eines Restaurants präsentiert Naomi Miles eine Leiche. Dieser kann sogleich einige Dinge über den Mann herausfinden: Er heißt Felix und war dabei Bilder von leeren Gräbern, sowie eine Bestellung eines alten Flugzeugs zu Widmore zu bringen. Naomi macht den Leichensack wieder zu und erzählt Miles von einer Expedition unter ihrer Leitung zu einer verlassenen Insel. Dort sollen sie einen Massenmörder aufspüren, welcher sehr schwer zu finden sei. Widmore will Miles dafür 1,6 Millionen Dollar zahlen. Auf der Insel Vor der Orchidee hat es sich Hurley gemütlich gemacht und entpackt eines seiner Sandwiches. Er will mit Miles über dessen Vater reden, jedoch blockiert dieser. Er erzählt nur, dass sich nach drei Tagen bei der DHARMA Initiative plötzlich seine Mutter hinter ihm in die Schlange in der Kantine gestellt habe. Chang kommt nach draußen und will von Miles zur „Baustelle“ gebracht werden. Miles will wissen, was mit dem Körper passiert ist, erhält jedoch keine Auskunft. thumb|250px|Jack vor der Tafel mit Daten über Ägypten. In der Schule ist Jack dabei, einige Aufzeichnungen über Ägypten und ein paar Hieroglyphen von der Tafel zu wischen, als Roger eintritt. Er ist wütend darüber, dass Jack seine Arbeit übernehmen will und schickt ihn nach draußen. Dann fragt er ihn, ob er viel mit Kate zu tun habe. Er habe das Gefühl, dass sie etwas mit dem Verschwinden seines Sohnes zu tun habe. Jack schiebt diese Einbildung auf Rogers Bier und sagt, dass Kate so etwas nie tun würde. thumb|left|250px|Die Baustelle der Schwan-Station. Im Wagen versucht Hurley Chang auf das bestehende Verhältnis zwischen ihm und Miles aufmerksam zu machen. Er erkundigt sich nach Changs drei Monate alten Sohn, welcher rein zufällig auch Miles heißt. Plötzlich lässt Chang den Wagen anhalten und steigt aus um ein mit Pflanzen verstecktes Tor zu öffnen. Die Fahrt geht weiter zu der Baustelle. Zwei Männer unterhalten sich über die Seriennummer, welche auf eine Luke gestanzt werden soll. Einer der Männer gibt die Nummer langsam durch: „4 8 15 16 23…“. Als der Mann für einen Augenblick zögert, vervollständigt Hurley mit „…42“. Miles fragt ihn, woher er die Zahlen kenne. Dieser berichtet, dass sie gerade den Schwan bauen, welcher für ihren Absturz verantwortlich war. Rückblick thumb|250px|Bram will, dass Miles die Teams wechselt. Miles holt sich an einem Imbiss etwas zu essen und geht die dunkle Straße entlang. Plötzlich fährt ein Kastenwagen neben ihm, und ein Mann ruft seinen Namen. Als Miles fragt, ob er ihn kenne, fliegt die Schiebetür auf und zwei maskierte Personen stürmen auf Miles zu und reißen ihn in den Transporter. Der Mann stellt sich als Bram vor und entschuldigt sich für die Umstände. Er macht deutlich, dass er von Widmore und der Kahana weiß. Er fragt Miles, ob er weiß, was „im Schatten der Statue“ liege. Miles verneint, woraufhin Bram deutlich macht, dass Miles noch nicht für die Insel bereit sei. Miles fordert das doppelte von Widmores Angebot, 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Jedoch verneint Bram und lässt Miles rausschmeißen. Er sagt, dass Miles im falschen Team wäre, und seines „gewinnen“ würde. Auf der Insel Hurley versucht noch immer Miles dazu zu bringen, mit dessen Vater zu reden. Miles macht genervt eine Vollbremsung und will Hurley klar machen, dass er nichts mit seinem Vater zu tun haben will. Als dieser jedoch immer noch keine Ruhe gibt, schnappt sich Miles Hurleys Notizbuch, um nun in seinen Privatangelegenheiten zu schnüffeln. Miles liest vor, und der Text entpuppt sich als eine leicht abgeänderte Passage aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück, dem fünften Teil der Star-Wars-Reihe. Hurley erklärt, dass Star Wars gerade erst veröffentlicht wurde, und sie sich momentan im Jahre 1977 befänden. Auf diese Weise könnte er den Produzenten helfen und einige Verbesserungen vornehmen. thumb|250px|left|Phil konfrontiert Sawyer. Als Sawyer nach Hause kommt, berichtet ihm Jack von dem Zwischenfall mit Roger. Sawyer bedankt sich bei Jack, als dieser das Haus verlässt und bringt ihn zur Tür. Plötzlich kommt Phil und ruft nach Sawyer. Er hält das Überwachungsvideo in der Hand und sagt, dass er wüsste, wer Ben entführte: Sawyer. Er bittet Phil herein und schlägt ihn nieder. Juliet weist er an, Seil zu besorgen. Rückblick Miles besucht abermals Howard Gray, dessen Sohn beim Autounfall gestorben war. Er drückt ihm einen Umschlag mit Geld in die Hand und gibt zu, gelogen zu haben. Gray versteht nicht, warum Miles ihm nicht einfach in dem Glauben lies. Miles antwortet, dass dies dem Sohn gegenüber nicht fair gewesen wäre. Der Vater hätte ihm sagen sollen, dass er ihn liebt, als er noch lebte. Daraufhin verlässt Miles den gekränkten Mann. Auf der Insel thumb|250px|Daniel steigt aus dem U-Boot. Miles und Hurley kommen bei den Baracken an. Die beiden reden noch einmal in Ruhe über ihre Väter. Hurley berichtet froh zu sein, dass er seinem Vater eine zweite Chance gab, nachdem dieser die Familie einst verließ. Als Hurley geht, sieht Miles durch ein Fenster seinen Vater, wie er den drei Monate alten Miles auf dem Schoß sitzend hat und mit ihm spielt. Als das Telefon klingelt verlässt Chang das Haus, als er Miles sieht bittet er ihn um dessen Hilfe am Steg. Dort angekommen lädt Miles Koffer aus der Galaga aus, als ein Mann aussteigt. Plötzlich steht Daniel vor ihm. Wissenswertes Titel * Der Titel ist eine Anspielung auf den Ausdruck „Some Like it Hot“, der übersetzt „Manche mögen's heiß“ bedeutet. Der englische Ausdruck lässt sich in verschiedenen Titeln von Episoden, Filmen, Liedern und Büchern wiederfinden, für die es hier eine englischsprachige Übersicht gibt. Der wohl populärste Film mit dem Titel „''Manche mögen's heiß“ ist die Komödie aus dem Jahr 1959 in der auch Marilyn Monroe mitspielt. * Hoth ist der englische Name des blinden nordischen Gottes Hödur, der von Loki durch eine List dazu gebracht wird, seinen eigenen Bruder Balder (oder Baldur) zu töten. ** Hoth ist außerdem der Name [http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Hoth eines Eisplaneten im „''Star Wars“-Universum]. Zu Beginn von „''Das Imperium schlägt zurück“, dem zweiten Film der Originaltrilogie, wird der geheime Stützpunkt der Rebellenallianz auf diesem Planeten entdeckt und vom Imperium angegriffen, weshalb die Rebellen fliehen müssen. Pressemitteilung ''Vermutungen über einen möglichen Verstoß verdichten sich, nachdem Ben aus dem Spital entführt wird, und ein unwilliger Miles sieht sich gezwungen, mit Hurley zusammenzuarbeiten, als er gebeten wird, ein wichtiges Paket einem hochrangigen Dharma Funktionär zu überbringen. Allgemeines *Ben, Desmond, Jin, Locke, Sayid und Sun tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. *Die Unterrichtsstunde, die Jack von der Tafel wischt, handelte vom alten Ägypten und von Hieroglyphen. *Dies ist die erste Episode, die primär einem Besatzungsmitglied der Kahana gewidmet ist. *4 ist in asiatischen Regionen eine Unglückszahl und symbolisiert das Wort "Tod". Es ist die Nummer des Zimmers, in dem Miles den toten Mann auffindet. *Der Bagger bei der Baustelle der Schwan-Station ist ein Case 580 Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler *Als Miles und Hurley auf die Baustelle der Schwanstation mit dem DHARMA-Bus fahren, sieht man einen Arbeiter, der die Luke alleine trägt; geht man von der Tatsache aus, dass nur das Dynamit fähig war, die Luke zu sprengen, ist sie viel zu leicht. *Als der junge Miles seine Hand auf die Tür von Apartment Nummer 4 legt, ist seine Hand nahe dem Türknauf. In der nächsten Einstellung befindet sich seine Hand in der Mitte der Tür. *Das Periodensystem in der Schule enthält Elemente, die erst nach 1977 gefunden wurden. *Miles schließt die hintere Luke vom DHARMA-Bus, als er an der Orchidee wartet. In der nächsten Einstellung ist sie wieder offen. *In einer Einstellung kann man Elmer hinter Kate sehen. In der nächsten Szene ist er hinter Roger. *Als Kate ein Bier mit Roger Linus trinkt, ist die Öffnung der Bierdose ein neuartiger Ziehverschluss. In den 1970ern gab es nur den Druckverschluss. *Als Jack Rogers Arbeit übernimmt, ist die Tafel beschrieben. In mehreren Einstellungen danach, ist die Tafel teilweise abgewischt, während andere Teile plötzlich wieder erscheinen, die zuvor weggewischt wurden. *Der Lisa Computer in der Sicherheitsstation wurde nicht vor 1983 produziert. *In sagt Miles, er habe Naomi erst auf dem Boot getroffen, während man in dieser Episode sieht, wie sie ihn vor der Expedition anwirbt. Es ist natürlich auch möglich, dass er einfach gelogen hat. *Obwohl er behauptet, Das Imperium schlägt zurück 200 mal gesehen zu haben, erinnert sich Hurley nicht, dass Luke Skywalker seine Hand verloren hat, bevor er erfuhr, dass Darth Vader sein Vater ist. *In Miles Rückblende, trägt er ein lila T-Shirt mit einem Abdruck, der einen Kampf mit einem Bären und einem Hai darstellt. In der nächsten Rückblende, in der er mit Naomi spricht, trägt er ein blaues T-Shirt mit dem gleichen Bildabdruck und der gleichen äußeren Schicht. Wiederkehrende Themen *Auf der Mikrowelle in Miles Wohnung wird 3:16 angezeigt. *Miles Vater trennt sich von Miles und seiner Mutter. *Miles und Hurley beobachten, wie die Zahlen in die Klappe der Schwan-Station eingestanzt werden. *Pierre Chang ist Miles Vater. *Miles hat in einem Flashback 15 Piercings in Gesicht und Ohren *Der Mann verstarb durch einen mit einer Füllung versehenen Zahn, der ihm aus dem Mund gerissen wurde und seinen Kopf durchbohrte. *Der Mann mit dem Herzanfall starb in Raum Nummer 4. *Miles findet den Schlüssel unter einer Kaninchen-Figur. *Die Zahl "8" ist in das Ohr der Kaninchen-Figur geschrieben. *LaFleur bittet Miles, das Video von Kamera 4 zu löschen. *Ein Mann möchte, dass Miles mit dessen totem Sohn spricht. *Pierre liest Miles aus einem Eisbären-Buch vor. *Naomi sagt Miles, dass ihr Auftraggeber ihm 1,6 Millionen Dollar zahlen wird. *Miles fordert von Bram 3,2 Millionen Dollar. Genau diese Summe forderte er bereits von Ben. *Die DHARMA Initiative baut die Schwan-Station auf feindlichem Gebiet und hält dies geheim, verstößt somit direkt gegen den Waffenstillstand. *Der Titel der Sports Illustrated lautet "Nach 23 Jahren... NEUER BOSS IN L.A." Handlungsstranganalyse *Miles hatte nie was mit seinem Vater zu tun, und wird nun mit ihm konfrontiert. *Roger ist Kate gegenüber skeptisch. *Hurley hilft Miles indem er ihm von seinem Geheimnis erzählt und ihm Ratschläge gibt. *Daniel kehrt zurück. Kulturelle Referenzen * "It Never Rains in Southern California": Dieser Song von Albert Hammond wird gespielt als Hurley und Miles zur Orchidee fahren. * "Love Will Keep Us Together": Dieser Song von Captain & Tennille wird auch während der Fahrt zur Orchidee gespielt. * Miles Davis: Miles' Mutter ist ein Fan des legendären Jazz Trompeters und benennt Miles nach ihm. * Star Wars Episode V: Das Imperium schlägt zurück: Der Episoden Titel ist ein Querverweis auf diesen Film und Hurley schreibt das Drehbuch dafür. * Manche mögens heiss: Der Originaltitel dieser Episode: Some like it Hoth ist auch ein Hinweis auf diesen Film. Im Film sind die beiden Hauptfiguren ein Comedy Duo und Zeugen eines Massenmordes - Das Saint Valentinstag-Massaker. Das ist vergleichbar mit der Situation von Miles und Hurley, als sie Kenntnis von Alvarez' Tod bekommen. "Some Like It Hot" ist auf Platz 1 der 100 besten amerikanischen Comedy Filmen aller Zeiten. * Star Wars Episode VI: Die Rückkehr der Jedi: Es gibt mehrere Hinweise auf Ereignisse, im Film, in Hurleys Gespräch mit Miles, nachdem sie von der Schwan Station zurück kehren (Die Zerstörung des Todesstern, Boba Fett wird von Sarlacc gefressen und natürlich, die Ewoks). * Star Wars Episode IV: Eine neue Hoffnung: Hurley erwähnt, dass dieser Film gerade herauskommt, als Miles sein Notizbuch liest. * Hans Brinker, or the Silver Skates ist ein Roman von der amerikanischen Autorin Mary Mapes Dodge, der zuerst 1865 veröffentlicht wurde. Der Roman spielt in Holland. Sawyer bezieht sich auf diese Geschichte, als er fragt, ob Juliet sich jemals wie der kleine schottische Junge mit seinem Finger im Deich gefühlt hat. *''Sports Illustrated: In der Eingangsszene liest Miles gerade die Ausgabe vom 14. März 1977 dieses Magazins. * 'Pulp Fiction''': Als er gefragt wird, ob er okay ist, sagt Roger "Ich bin ziemlich weit davon entfernt, okay zu sein." Marceulus Wallace sagt das Gleiche nach der Szene im Keller der Pfänderei, außer dass er einen Fluch hinzufügt, den eine Sendung auf ABC mit Sicherheit nicht hätte verwenden können. Literarische Methoden *Miles fährt mit Pierre zum Steg, als Daniel aus dem U-Boot steigt. *Alvarez starb bei den Bauarbeiten der Schwan-Station. *Lara sagte ihrem Sohn, dass er niemals dahin gehen könne, wo sein Vater begraben liegt. Nun wurde er für eine Expedition auf die Insel rekrutiert. Offene Fragen *Für wen arbeitet Bram? **Woher weiß er von der Insel? **Auf welche "Teams" bezieht er sich? *Wie, warum und wann hat Daniel Faraday die Insel verlassen? **Wohin ging er, als er die Insel verließ? *Gibt es irgendwelche Ähnlichkeiten bzgl. Hurleys und Miles Fähigkeiten, mit Toten zu "sprechen"? *Was geschah im Inneren der Orchidee mit dem Körper? *Warum werden die Zahlen als Seriennummer der Luke verwendet?